ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Pinaha
Robert M. Pinaha was a letter artist for DC Comics. He worked on a large number of Star Trek comic books. Star Trek credits * DC TOS volume 2: ** #1: "The Return!" ** #2: "The Sentence" ** #3: "Death Before Dishonor" ** #4: "Repercussions" ** #5: "Fast Friends" ** #6: "Cure All" ** #7: "Not... Sweeney!" ** #8: "Going, Going..." ** #9: "... Gone!" ** #10: "The First Thing We Do..." ** #11: "... Let's Kill All the Lawyers!" ** #12: "Trial and Error!" ** #13: "A Rude Awakening!" ** #14: "Great Expectations!" ** #15: "Tomorrow Never Knows!" ** #16: "Worldsinger" ** #17: "Partners?" ** #18: "Partners? The Startling Conclusion!" ** #19: "Once a Hero..." ** #20: "Gods' Gauntlet Part One" ** #21: "Gods Gauntlet - Chapter Two: The Last Stand!" ** #22: "Mission: Muddled" ** #23: "The Sky Above... The Mudd Below" ** #24: "Target: Mudd!" ** #25: "Class Reunion" ** #26: "Where There's a Will..." ** #27: "Secrets..." ** #28: "Truth... or Treachery" ** #29: "The Price of Admission!" ** #30: "Veritas" ** #31: "Veritas Part II: Sacrifices and Survivors" ** #32: "Veritas Part III: Danger... On Ice!" ** #33: "Veritas The Conclusion: Cold Comfort!" ** #34: "The Tree of Life, The Branches of Heaven" ** #35: "Divide... and Conquer" ** #36: "Battle Stations!" ** #37: "Prisoners of War?" ** #38: "Consequences!" ** #39: "Collision Course" ** #40: "Showdown!" ** #41: "Runaway" ** #42: "A Little Adventure!" ** #43: "(A Little Adventure...) ... Goes a Long Way! The Conclusion!" ** #44: "Acceptable Risk" ** #45: "A Little Man-to-Man Talk" ** #46: "Deceptions! Part One: Coup D'Etat" ** #47: "Deceptions! Part Two" ** #48: "Deceptions! Part Three" ** #49: "The Peacekeeper Part One" ** #50: "The Peacekeeper Part Two: The Conclusion" ** #51: "Renegade" ** #52: "Epic Proportions" ** #54: "Time Crime Part Two: Nightmares!" ** #55: "Time Crime Part Three: Time... to Time!" ** #56: "Time Crime Part Four: Call Back Yesterday" ** #57: "Time Crime The Conclusion: Seems Like Old Times" ** #58: "No Compromise Part One" ** #59: "No Compromise Part Two" ** #60: "No Compromise Part Three: The Conclusion!" ** #61: "Door in the Cage" ** #62: "The Alone" ** #63: "The Alone Part Two" ** #64: "Gary" ** #65: "Bait... and Switch" ** #66: "Rivals Part 1" ** #67: "Rivals Part 2" ** #68: "Rivals The Conclusion" ** #69: "A Wolf... in Cheap Clothing Part One" ** #70: "A Wolf... in Cheap Clothing Part Two" ** #71: "A Wolf... in Cheap Clothing Part Three" ** #72: "A Wolf... in ¢heap Clothing The Conclusion" ** #73: "Star-Crossed" ** #74: "Star-Crossed Part 2: Loved Not Wisely..." ** #75: "Star-Crossed: A Bright Particular Star" ** "Debt of Honor" ** Specials: *** "TOS Special 1" *** "TOS Special 2" ("A Question of Loyalty" story) ** Annuals: *** #1: "So Near the Touch" *** #2: "Starfleet Academy!" *** #3: "Homeworld" *** #4: "To Walk the Night" *** #5: "The Dream Walkers" ** Star Trek: The Modala Imperative: *** #1: "A Little Seasoning" *** #2: "Tools of Tyranny" *** #3: "The Price of Freedom" *** #4: "For Whom the Bell Tolls" * DC TNG volume 1: ** #1 "... Where No One Has Gone Before!" ** #2 "Spirit in the Sky!" ** #3 "Q Factor" ** #4 "Q's Day" ** #5 "Q Affects!" ** #6 "Here Today" * DC TNG volume 2: ** #1: "Return to Raimon" ** #2: "Murder, Most Foul" ** #3: "The Derelict" ** #4: "The Hero Factor" ** #5: "Serafin's Survivors" ** #6: "Shadows in the Garden" ** #7: "The Pilot" ** #8: "The Battle Within" ** #9: "The Pay Off!" ** #10: "The Noise of Justice" ** #11: "The Impostor" ** #12: "Whoever Fights Monsters" ** #13: "The Hand of the Assassin!" ** #14: "Holiday on Ice" ** #15: "Prisoners of the Ferengi" ** #16: "I Have Heard the Mermaids Singing" ** #17: "The Weapon" ** #18: "Forbidden Fruit" ** #19: "The Lesson" ** #20: "The Flight of the Albert Einstein" ** #21: "Mourning Star" ** #22: "Trapped" ** #23: "The Barrier" ** #24: "Homecoming" ** #25: "Wayward Son" ** #26: "Strangers in Strange Lands!" ** #27: "City Life" ** #28: "The Remembered One" ** #29: "Honor Bound!" ** #30: "The Rift!" ** #31: "Kingdom of the Damned" ** #32: "Wet Behind the Ears" ** #33: "The Way of the Warrior" ** #34: "Devil's Brew!" ** #35: "The Dogs of War" ** #36: "Shore Leave in Shanzibar!" ** #37: "Consorting With the Devil!" ** #38: "Dirty Work" ** #39: "Bridges" ** #40: "Bone of Contention" ** #41: "Separation Anxiety!" ** #42: "Second Chances!" ** #43: "Strange Bedfellows" ** #44: "Restoration" ** #45: "Childish Things" ** #46: "The Maze" ** #47: "The Worst of Both Worlds, Part I!" (aka "The Bludgeonings of Chance!") ** #48: "The Belly of the Beast!" ** #49: "The Armies of the Night" ** #50: "And Death Shall Have No Dominion" ** #51: "Lifesigns" ** #52: "The Rich and the Dead!" ** #53: "Reductions & Deductions" ** #54: "Hidden Agendas!" ** #55: "The Good of the Many" ** #56: "Companionship" ** #57: "Of Two Minds" ** #58: "Bodies of Evidence" ** #59: "Children of Chaos" ** #60: "Mother of Madness" ** #61: "Brothers in Darkness" ** #62: "The Victim" ** #63: "A Matter of Conscience..." ** #64: "The Deceivers" ** #65: "The Truth Elusive" ** #66: "Just Desserts!" ** #67: "Friends and Other Strangers" ** #68: "The Bajoran and the Beast" ** #69: "Dreams Die" ** #70: "The Last Verse" ** Specials: *** "TNG Special 1" *** "TNG Special 2" ** Annuals: *** #1: "The Gift" *** #2: "Thin Ice" *** #3: "The Broken Moon!" *** #4: "A House Divided" *** #5: "Brother's Keeper" ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Modala Imperative: *** #1: "In Memory Yet Green..." *** #2: "Lies and Legends!" *** #3: "Prior Claim" *** #4: "Game, Set and Match!" ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Shadowheart *** #1: "The Lion and the Lamb" *** #2: "Dealers in Darkness" *** #3: "My Brother's Keeper" *** #4: "The Prince of Madness" * DC movie adaptations: ** "Star Trek V: The Final Frontier" ** "Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country" Pinaha, Bob